Herbicidal sulfonamides such as N-[(4,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]-1,3-dihydro-6-methyl-3-oxof uro[3,4-c]pyridine-4-sulfonamide are useful as agricultural chemicals and, in particular, as herbicides and growth regulants.
European Publication No. 13,480 (published July 23, 1980) discloses herbicidal pyridine-2-, -3- and -4-sulfonylureas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,469 issued 6/29/84 discloses herbicidal pyridine-3-sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR1## wherein R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl or C.sub.5 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl; and ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,506 issued 8/14/84 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of Formula I, II and III ##STR3## wherein ##STR4## R is, inter alia, H, Cl, Br, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; ##STR5## R.sub.8 is H, CH.sub.3 or Cl; R.sub.9 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and
R.sub.10 is H or CH.sub.3. PA1 R.sub.2 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; and PA1 R.sub.4 is H or CH.sub.3. PA1 W is O or S; PA1 R is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 n is 0 or 1; PA1 R.sub.1 is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, Cl, Br, F, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CN; PA1 R.sub.3 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, NO.sub.2, NH.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2)alkylamino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfamoyl, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2)alkylsulfamoyl, (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl)aminocarbonyl, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl; PA1 R.sub.6 is H, R.sub.8 ', SR.sub.8 ', SO.sub.2 R.sub.8, OR.sub.8 ', C(O)R.sub.8, L, C(O)L, CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 ', (CO).sub.2 OR.sub.8 ', (CO).sub.2 R.sub.8 ', C(O)NR.sub.9 R.sub.10, C(O)NRA, C(S)SR.sub.8 ', NH.sub.2, NR.sub.9 R.sub.10, OH, CN, P(O)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, P(S)R.sub.11 R.sub.12 or Si(CH.sub.3).sub.2 R.sub.13 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 epoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or phenyl optionally substituted with R.sub.14 ; PA1 when R.sub.8 is C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl, it may optionally be substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, 1 to 3 atoms of Cl or F or 1 Br; when R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkenyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, it may optionally be substituted by one or more halogens and/or by (R.sub.15).sub.r provided that when r is 2, the values of R.sub.15 may be identical or different; PA1 R.sub.8 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkoxyalkoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 epoxyalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl or phenyl optionally substituted with R.sub.14 ; when R.sub.8 ' is C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or C.sub.4 -C.sub.7 cycloalkylalkyl, it may optionally be substituted by C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, 1 to 3 atoms of Cl or F or 1 Br; when R.sub.8 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, it may optionally be substituted by one or more halogens and/or by (R.sub.15).sub.r provided that when r is 2, the values of R.sub.15 may be identical or different; PA1 r is 0, 1 or 2: PA1 R.sub.9 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.10 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or phenyl substituted with R.sub.14 ; PA1 R.sub.10 ' is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 cycloalkyl or phenyl substituted with R.sub.14 ; PA1 R.sub.11 and R.sub.12 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio; PA1 R.sub.13 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.10 alkyl, benzyl or phenyl optionally substituted with R.sub.14 ; PA1 R.sub.14 is H, F, Cl, Br, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2, CN, SCH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3 or CF.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.15 is OR.sub.10, OC(O)R.sub.10, OC(O)NR.sub.9 R.sub.10, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.10 ', OP(O)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, OSi(CH.sub.3).sub.2 R.sub.13, SR.sub.10, SOR.sub.10 ', SO.sub.2 R.sub.10 ', SCN, CN, SP(O)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, SP(S)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, P(O)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, P(S)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, NR.sub.9 R.sub.10, N+R.sub.9 R.sub.10 R.sub.13, NR.sub.9 C(O)R.sub.10, NR.sub.9 C(O)OR.sub.10 ', NR.sub.9 C(O)NR.sub.9 R.sub.10, NR.sub.9 SO.sub.2 R.sub.10 ', NR.sub.9 P(O)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, NR.sub.9 P(S)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, NO.sub.2, C(O)R.sub.10, C(O)OR.sub.10, C(O)NR.sub.9 R.sub.10, C(R.sub.10).dbd.NOR.sub.12, naphthyl, L, phenyl optionally substituted with R.sub.14 and/or R.sub.16, ##STR15## R.sub.16 is H, F, Cl or Br; L is a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic, a 5- or 6-membered dihydroaromatic heterocycle or a 5- or 6-membered tetrahydroaromatic heterocycle which contains 1-4 heteroatoms selected from 0-1 oxygen atoms, 0-1 sulfur atoms and/or 0-4 nitrogen atoms and these heterocycles may optionally be substituted by 1-4 CH.sub.3, 1-2 OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, Cl, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or CN groups or L is a 5- or 6-membered lactone, lactam or cycloalkanone which may optionally be substituted by 1-4 CH.sub.3 groups; ##STR16## X is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino; PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkoxyalkoxy, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino, di(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)amino, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyloxy, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyloxy, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfinylalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylsulfonylalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkylthioalkyl, ##STR17## or N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3 ; W.sub.1 and W.sub.2 are independently O or S; PA1 m is 2 or 3; PA1 R.sub.a is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.b is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.c is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH, N, CCH.sub.3, CC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CCl or CBr; PA1 Y.sub.1 is O or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 X.sub.1 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 X.sub.2 is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.2 is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, SCH.sub.3, SC.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.3 is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y.sub.3 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 X.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 or Cl; PA1 Y.sub.4 is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5 or Cl; and PA1 Z.sub.1 is CH or N; PA1 (a) when W is S, then R is H, A is A-1, Z is CH or N, and Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR18## (b) when X is Cl, Br, F or I, then Z is CH and Y is OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, NH.sub.2, NHCH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 or OCF.sub.2 H; PA1 (c) when X or Y is C.sub.1 haloalkoxy, then Z is CH; PA1 (d) in compounds of Formula Ia, either R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 must be H; PA1 (e) when the total number of carbon atoms in X and Y is greater than 4, then the total number of carbon atoms in R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and the bridging group E is less than or equal to 10; PA1 (f) X.sub.4 and Y.sub.4 are not simultaneously Cl; PA1 (g) the total number of carbon atoms in R.sub.6 is less than or equal to 12; and PA1 (h) when R.sub.15 and the bridging nitrogen of a cyclic sulfonamide are attached to the same carbon then R.sub.15 is other than OH, SH, OC(O)R.sub.10, OC(O)NR.sub.9 R.sub.10, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.10 ', OP(O)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, OSi(CH.sub.3).sub.2 R.sub.13, SP(O)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, SP(S)R.sub.11 R.sub.12, NR.sub.9 R.sub.10 or N+R.sub.9 R.sub.10 R.sub.13. PA1 Q.sub.1 is O, S, SO, SO.sub.2, NH or NCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is O, S, NH, NCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 or CHCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.3 is O, S, NH, NCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.17 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.18 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.19 is H, F, Cl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.20 is H, F, Cl or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.21 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, F or Cl; PA1 R.sub.22 is H, CH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, F, Cl or OH; or PA1 R.sub.21 and R.sub.22 can be taken together to form --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O-- or --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--; PA1 R.sub.23 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, Cl, Br or F; provided that PA1 n is 0; PA1 W is O; PA1 R is H; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, Cl, Br, F, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, ##STR20## OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, CH.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 ; and Z is CH or N. PA1 R.sub.2 is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl or Br; PA1 R.sub.6 is H, R.sub.8 ', C(O)R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 '; PA1 R.sub.8 and R.sub.8 ' are C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 epoxyalkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C(O)C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, CN or OH; PA1 R.sub.19 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.20 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.21 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; PA1 R.sub.22 is H, CH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or OH; or PA1 R.sub.21 and R.sub.22 may be taken together to form --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O-- or --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--; and PA1 R.sub.23 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br or OCH.sub.3. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 Q.sub.1 is O, S, SO, SO.sub.2, NH or NCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.2 is O, S, NH, NCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 or CHCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Q.sub.3 is O, S, NH, NCH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.5 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.17 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.18 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.19 is H, F, Cl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.20 is H, F, Cl or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.21 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, F or Cl; PA1 R.sub.22 is H, CH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, F, Cl or OH; or PA1 R.sub.21 and R.sub.22 can be taken together to form --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O-- or --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--; PA1 R.sub.23 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, Cl, Br or F; provided that PA1 n is 0; PA1 W is O; PA1 R is H; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, Cl, Br, F, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, ##STR22## OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, CH.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 ; and Z is CH or N. PA1 R.sub.2 is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, Cl or Br; PA1 R.sub.3 is CH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, F, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3 SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, C(O)NHCH.sub.3 or C(O)N(CH.sub.3).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is H, R.sub.8 ', C(O)R.sub.8 or CO.sub.2 R.sub.8 '; PA1 R.sub.8 and R.sub.8 ' are C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 alkynyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.6 epoxyalkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfinyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), C(O)C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, CN or OH; PA1 R.sub.19 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.20 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.21 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy; PA1 R.sub.22 is H, CH.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy or OH; or PA1 R.sub.21 and R.sub.22 may be taken together to form --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O-- or --OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O--; and PA1 R.sub.23 is H, CH.sub.3, Cl, Br or OCH.sub.3. PA1 R.sub.8 and R.sub.8 ' are C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, CO.sub.2 (C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl), C(O)C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl or CN. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 W is O; PA1 R is H; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, Cl, Br, F, I, OCF.sub.2 H, CH.sub.2 F, CF.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 F, OCH.sub.2 CHF.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 Br; PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3, N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, N(CH.sub.3).sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CF.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.dbd.CH.sub.2, OCH.sub.2 C.tbd.CH, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.3, CH.sub.2 SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, ##STR24## OCF.sub.2 H, SCF.sub.2 H, CH.tbd.CH or C.tbd.CCH.sub.3 ; and Z is CH or N. PA1 A is A-1; PA1 X is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, Cl, OCF.sub.2 H or OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3 ; and PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, NHCH.sub.3 or CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2. PA1 T.sub.1 is N and T.sub.2 is CH. PA1 M=K or Na. PA1 E is as previously defined. PA1 E is not readily chlorinated. PA1 R.sub.29 = ##STR46## PA1 R.sub.30 is t-butyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,320 issued 1/18/83 discloses herbicidal quinoline sulfonylureas of the formula ##STR6## wherein ##STR7## W is O or S; and R.sub.1 is, inter alia, H, Cl, F, Br, OCH.sub.3, CH.sub.3, or NO.sub.2.
EP-A-79,683 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas, including those of general Formulae IV and V: ##STR8## wherein Q is O, S or SO.sub.2 ;
EP-A-107,979 discloses herbicidal sulfonylureas of formula ##STR9## wherein J is, among other values, ##STR10## A is a heterocyclic pyrimidine, triazine, triazole or a derivative thereof.
South African Patent Application No. 83/5165 (Swiss priority 7/16/82, published 1/16/84) discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of the formula ##STR11## wherein A is an unsubstituted or substituted bridge of 3 or 4 atoms which contains 1 or 2 oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen atoms and, together with the linking carbon atom, forms a non-aromatic 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring system, with the proviso that two oxygen atoms are separated by at least one carbon atom and that oxygen and sulfur atoms are only linked to each other if the sulfur atom takes the form of the --SO-- or SO.sub.2 -- group.
South African Patent Application No. 84/3522 (Swiss priority 5/11/83, published 11/11/84) discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR12## wherein A is an unsubstituted or substituted unsaturated bridge of 4 atoms, of the formula --CH.dbd.CH--Y--, wherein Y is a bridge member of 2 atoms which is selected from the series consisting of --NH--CO--, --NH--SO.sub.2 --, --S--CO--, --S--SO.sub.2 --, --O--CO-- or --O--SO.sub.2 --.
The need still exists, however, for general and selective herbicides.